


Praise

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Prompt: Sefikura, mpreg, preggo!Cloud, lactation kink. This is exactly what it says.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: FFVII
> 
> Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud 
> 
> Tags: mpreg, lactation, lactation kink
> 
> Original prompt called for Prompto to be the child that Cloud’s pregnant with but like… adding that in was going to feel out of nowhere for the tone but I got basically everything else.

“Ngh, Seph- uh.”

Cloud is pretty sure most people would be freaking out at his position – pinned between Sephiroth and a wall. The General’s grin smug against their neck.

Even Cloud’s heart starts to race at it, but certainly not from fear.

“Mmph, Seph, we’re in public.” Anyone could walk into the hall and see them – Sephiroth’s lips ghosting along Cloud’s neck. His hands holding Cloud’s hips where he wants them.

If Zack walks in Cloud will never hear the end of it.

“So?” Sephiroth asks, his hands sliding up and under Cloud’s shirt to rest on the full swell of Cloud’s stomach where their child grows. “They should already know that you are mine.”

“Yeah but,” Cloud says. His words cut off by Sephiroth dragging his teeth down his neck, making Cloud’s legs go weak.

“But nothing, I cannot be expected to keep my hands to myself when you are like this.”

Cloud wants to laugh at it. He hardly considers himself at his most attractive right now – bloated and leaking. Not that he’s going to say so out of fear it might cause Sephiroth to stop what he’s currently doing. Or move his attention on what is apparently his newfound fascination.

“You don’t believe me?” Sephiroth asks, drawing back to look Cloud in the eyes. Making Cloud wish he couldn’t read him so well.

“It’s not that.” Cloud knows Sephiroth is at the very least fascinated by how Cloud’s body has changed from their child. Even shift something to be obsessively categorised.

That doesn’t mean Cloud has to be similarly pleased about it.

“Then what?” Sephiroth asks.

“It’s nothing.” Can they please go back to just making out against the wall until someone walks in?

“It’s not,” Sephiroth says. One of his hands creeping up from Cloud’s stomach towards the newest _fun side-effect_ of pregnancy.

“Uh-“ Cloud doesn’t know how Sephiroth can really expect him to give a cognitive answer while so hyper-aware of where Sephiroth’s hands are on his body. So aware of the one making its way up his chest.

A thumb presses against Cloud’s nipple and he can only whimper.

Sephiroth’s eyes narrow.

“Is this it?” Sephiroth asks. His thumb almost massaging the nipple. Encouraging it to start to leak. “Are you ashamed of how your body is preparing to feed our child?”

“Not ashamed.” Cloud had known he would start to lactate at some point while he was pregnant obviously. But he hadn’t expected it to come as early as it did.

“No?” Sephiroth asks, pushing Cloud’s shirt up with his hand still on Cloud’s stomach. Bunching it above the swell.

Cloud watches as Sephiroth leans down to press a kiss to the peak of it.

Closes his eyes and gasps as the next kiss is paired with another firm massage of his now hyper-sensitive nipple.

“Stunning,” Sephiroth says, pushing Cloud’s shirt up further still. Exposing Cloud’s chest as well.

Cloud tries not to think about how much of a mess he must look. Sticky milk smeared across his breast from where Sephiroth had encouraged it to be expressed.

He doesn’t dare open his eyes as he feels Sephiroth’s tongue drag up through the sticky mess and over the now especially sensitive nipple.

“Seph,” Cloud groans when Sephiroth drags his tongue over again.

Sephiroth makes a questioning hum at it. His face still so close that Cloud swears he can feel the vibration of it against his skin.

“Fuck.”

“Later,” Sephiroth promises. “For now let me enjoy what your body is making for our child.”

Cloud wants to protest. Protest that they are in too public of a place to have his milk-heavy breasts exposed. Protest that Sephiroth shouldn’t want to give them so much attention. Protests that Cloud wants his body to just calm down in its preparation for the baby that’s still a couple weeks off being due.

When Sephiroth’s mouth surrounds Cloud’s breast and starts to suck it’s all Cloud can do not to have his legs go out from under him. Uselessly bracing against the wall as he moans.

Sephiroth can somehow grin without stopping sucking. His hands holding Cloud under his stomach – helping keep Cloud upright while also tracing patterns on the stretched skin with his thumbs.

And- fuck.

Cloud hadn’t realised how much pressure had built up in his chest until now when Sephiroth’s actions give him apparently much needed relief.

One of Sephiroth’s stabilizing hands slides down and into Cloud’s pants. Cloud only able to pant as it finds the hard flesh within.

“Seph,” Cloud says, although it comes out more as a whimper as Sephiroth apparently tries to milk his body for all it can produce.

All of it feeling like too much and not enough. A spring coiling tighter and tighter through his whole body.

Orgasm brings relief to some of the pressure. But it does not seem to cause Sephiroth to let up on his sucking. The feeling very quickly crossing over into painful overstimulation.

“Sephiroth, enough.”

Sephiroth does draw away. Looking up at Cloud with a gaze that can only be defined as predatory.

“Oh gods,” Cloud says. Leaning against the wall behind him as he catches his breathe. “You bastard.”

“You weren’t complaining earlier,” Sephiroth says, like the smug bastard he is.

“You’re lucky nobody walked in,” Cloud says instead of acknowledging that. Tugging his shirt back down over his stomach and ignoring how sticky both it and his pants are. He’ll have a shower and get changed soon.

He tries to ignore how one breast now feels fuller than the other but fails.

“Ugh, I’m going to feel uneven all day.”

It takes a moment for Sephiroth to figure out what Cloud means. Cloud knows as soon as he does though because the predatory grin comes with it.

“I could help you out with that,” Sephiroth offers.

“No, it’s fine.” Cloud already isn’t sure he will be able to walk straight right now. Going a second round for Sephiroth to ease the pressure in his other breast will end with him needing Sephiroth to carry him back to their room. And Cloud really won’t live that down if Zack finds out.

“Alright,” Sephiroth says, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s cheek. Cloud trying not to be hyperaware that the slight stickiness of it a result of his milk. “I will offer again later.”

Which, great, another opportunity for someone to walk in when Sephiroth decides it’s time for another too-public place for him to help ease the pressure. 

Cloud really is looking forward to after this kid of theirs is born and Sephiroth’s obsession over him returned to a normal level.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to send me a prompt or just send me an chat.


End file.
